AncientBeetlemon
AncientBeetlemon= AncientBeetlemon is an Ancient Insect Digimon possessing the attribute of "Thunder", it is one of the legendary Ten Warriors Digimon that saved the ancient Digital World. An Ultimate who existed only in the distant past, it has an appearance fused from many insects such as the Rhinoceros beetle and Stag beetle. Its shell has a hardness rivaling that of Chrome Digizoid, so the falx on both of its arms can cut through anything, and it can easily lift up objects hundreds of times its own weight. Ancient Beatmon's abilities were later passed on to the "Insect Digimon". |-|RhinoKabuterimon= A Digimon that possesses power over Thunder that has transcended legend by inheriting all the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors and acquiring unknown abilities. It has such a gigantic body and a heavy shell that it could be mistaken for a Dinosaur. It has the ability to generate a special magnetic field with ultrahigh voltage electric current, and is able to freely manipulate it using its gigantic horn. Although rushing techniques are its specialty, it doesn't actually come into contact with the opponent, but instead tosses them away with that special magnetic field. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C | At least 3-C Name: AncientBeetlemon, "Legendary Warrior of Thunder" | RhinoKabuterimon, "Fused Warrior of Thunder" Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Vaccine Attribute Ancient Insect Digimon, Legendary Warrior of Thunder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Flight, Antimatter Manipulation, Paralysis, Magnetism Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation and Existence Erasure. | All previous abilities, Power Nullification. Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (The Warrior Ten are naturally stronger than normal Mega level Digimon. Should be somewhat comparable to AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon) | At least Galaxy level (Inherited all the powers and abilities of of AncientBeetlemon) Speed: FTL (Comparable to AncientGreymon) | FTL (Equal to AncientBeetlemon) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galactic | At least Galactic Durability: At least Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As one of the Warrior Ten, AncientBeetlemon is a very skilled and powerful combatant. Weaknesses: Data Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. In AncientBeetlemon's case it has this ability to a ridiculous level allowing reactions to the emotions to be much faster and guarantee a much greater power increase than most Digimon can reach in a shorter period of time. AncientBeetlemon *'Tera Blaster:' Attacks with a super-electrical discharge with a thousand times the power of HerakleKabuterimon's Giga Blaster. *'Calamity Thunder:' Attacks with a calamitous thunder which brings about super-disasters. RhinoKabuterimon *'Thunder Laser:' Fires all the electricity accumulated in its horn like a laser. *'Condenser Storm:' Dynamically wields its horn and liberates all of the electricity accumulated within its body all at once, catching the opponent in a lightning storm *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. Keys: AncientBeetlemon | RhinoKabuterimon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes Category:Insects Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Weather Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Warrior Ten Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Tier 3